


Adriata's Princess and the Queen of Hewn City

by grishaswxnd



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adriata, F/F, For political reasons of course, Mor gets distracted, Mor takes a trip, The Summer Court, Visit to the Summer Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishaswxnd/pseuds/grishaswxnd
Summary: Mor visits the summer court for political resons, but can't keep her eyes off a certain female.





	Adriata's Princess and the Queen of Hewn City

Mor was on a mission.

Well maybe that was a little dramatic, but she'd been sent to the Summer Court to oversee how their new alliance was coming along. 

"Ah, Morrigan. It's a pleasure to have you here." Tarquin beamed at her.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mor replied, bowing and the waist.

"Now that that's all settled, let's have lunch shall we?" Cresseida cut in impatiently.

Tarquin gave the princess an annoyed glance and gestured for an attendant to open the doors to the dining room.

"Please sit, I think we'd all appreciate something to eat before we dive into political matters." Tarquin said to Mor.

She nodded her agreement and chose a seat opposite Cresseida. Varian strode into the room then.

"Ah hello Morrigan. Lovely to see you again." Varian gave her a wink.

She grinned back, "It's always nice to see you Varian, especially with clothes on." 

Varian flushed lightly, remembering last solstice when she had stumbled into the bedroom he and Amren had been sharing by accident.

Tarquin cleared his throat uncomfortably while Cresseida raised her brows. Varian waved it away and took a seat next to Cresseida. 

As they feasted on crab and other seafood delectables, Mor found her eyes repeatedly finding Cresseida. Tarquin was speaking about their economy and trading and whatnot, but Mor was finding it hard to pay attention when the princess's hair was absolutely shimmering in the afternoon sunlight. How hadn't Mor ever realised how beautifully Cresseida's eyes twinkled when she smiled. Her eyes. Cauldron, her eyes were the most beautiful gemstones. More beautiful than any shiny trinket Amren had.

"Morrigan?" Tarquin's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. This crab is just absolutely delicious." Mor gave him what she hoped was a sheepish smile even as her eyes drifted again to the female in front of her.

"It is amazing isn't it?" Tarquin laughed and kept explaining about the trade markets of Adriata.

Mor tried to focus on Tarquin and what he was saying, but she felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced to where the princess was sitting and found her looking back. Cresseida immediately looked away looking almost flustered. Mor felt her own heartbeat rising as she tried to focus on anything else. The birds chirping in the distance. The sweltering heat. The children laughing outside. She looked back at the other woman and found her looking back yet again. She didn't look away that time.

That night, Mor was sitting on the balcony of her room. She'd spent the day failing to listen to Tarquin's politics and trying not to look at Adriata's princess. A knock sounded at her door and Mor set down her glass of wine and walked over.

Cresseida stood in the doorway, looking like an actual pearl. Mor's eyes fell to her dress which flattered her extremely well. The sea foam dress hugged all her curves perfectly and- Mor stopped herself. 

"Princess Cresseida, what may I do for you?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

"I was just wondering- I was wondering if you'd like to come with me on a walk? I'm just going for a stroll around the city and I figured that I'd invite you because...well I'd like to get to know you better." Cresseida drummed her fingers against the door.

"I'd love to." Mor hoped she didn't sound too enthusiastic with her response. She followed Cresseida into the hallway and into the streets of Adriata.

"And please, let's stop with the formalities. Call me Cress." The woman smiled at her.

"Only if you cal me Mor." She replied.

With a nod, Cresseida led Mor around the city, showing her all of the attractions and sights to see. 

"Is it similar to Velaris?" Cresseida questioned.

"There are some aspects unique to both cities, but the sense of absolute joy is unmistakably present in both. Did you grow up in the city? Or were you raised in the castle?"

"Cauldron, I was raised to be a proper young lady. I was taught to be 'lady-like' and have manners, but my heart laid at the center of Adriata. My father taught me how to fight. He showed me how to lead and take charge of my future. The old high lord, my cousin Nostrius, allowed me and Varian to command his armies. I always knew I had wanted to be a leader."

"Your childhood sounds like it had been pleasant." Mor remarked.

"Well? What about you? I gave you an entire speech." Cresseida prodded.

With a sigh, Mor began her own story, "My childhood wasn't exactly ideal. I take it you've heard of the Hewn City? I was raised there, where women are seen as little more than breeding stock. I was powerful. To make a long story short, my father engaged my to Eris Vanserra. I-I couldn't marry him. So I...lost my virginity. Eris refused to marry me. And..." She trailed off, not able to continue. 

Cresseida gripped Mor's hand, sending sparks up her arm. Her eyes were understanding. Not pitiful or sympathetic, but understanding.

"My family tortured me for ruining the alliance. They dumped me at the Autumn Court border. Eris found me, but left me for dead." Mor finished, looking into those gorgeous, glittering eyes.

"I'm sorry. No one deserves to go through that. Ever." Cresseida was closer now. Both of their hands were joined. 

"Thank you, Cress. I hope it wouldn't be too forward of me to call you a friend." Mor spoke quietly, if not hopefully as she moved even closer.

"It wouldn't." Cresseida was looking at her lips, "Maybe we should be heading back now?"

"That would be best." Mor answered, making no attempt to move.

Cresseida leaned in the same time she did and their lips joined. Her hands made their way to Cresseida's silken hair while the princess held her hips. They broke apart panting.

"Would you perhaps like to join me at one of our beaches tomorrow evening?" Cresseida sounded breathless as she spoke.

"I'd like that, princess."


End file.
